


Zombie Network

by E_Katari



Category: The Social Network (2010), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Katari/pseuds/E_Katari
Summary: Eduardo xuyên không qua Zombieland ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow here: https://katarikano.wordpress.com/2017/01/09/zombie-network-chap-1/

“AAHH CHẾT TIỆT!!!” Giữa thành phố bỏ hoang lại xuất hiện một chàng trai trẻ đóng vest hàng hiệu, nhưng đang chạy trối chết vì con zombie hầm hè đuổi sát theo sau.

“Shit shit, Tha cho tao đi mà—” Trong lúc nguy hiểm cận kề Eduardo nhìn thấy cây rựa bên đường. Anh nhanh chóng nhặt lên ném vào đầu tên zombie, nó gục xuống, máu bắn lên tung tóe, văng cả vào người anh.

Eduardo bất thần ngồi bệt xuống đất, cả người vẫn còn run lập cập trước việc mình vừa trải qua. Mới nửa ngày trước thôi anh còn trải qua một cuộc họp quan trọng, khi mà cuối cùng anh cũng giành lại được những thứ thuộc về mình, 50% cổ phần của facebook, chiếc ghế giám đốc tài chính, cái danh đồng sáng lập,…

Nhưng không, chưa đủ.

Vẫn còn thiếu một thứ quan trọng,

Chỉ là Eduardo nhất thời không nhớ ra được. Anh đã quá mệt mỏi trước những lời chúc mừng, những lời nịnh hót giả dối từ phía luật sư. Vì vậy, chỉ chờ nó kết thúc là anh lập tức bỏ về, không nhận thấy có người đang nhìn anh chăm chú.

Sau đó Eduardo không hiểu vì sao anh lên cơn đau đầu dữ dội. Anh nhìn thấy ảo ảnh, một thành phố điêu tàn, nhuốm màu chết chóc. Có một bóng đen đang tiến về phía anh. Anh nheo mắt nhìn, mùi máu tanh nồng xộc thẳng vào mũi.

Khoan đã, ảo ảnh thì làm sao có mùi?

Eduardo đưa tay dụi mắt, rồi tự nhéo má mình. Cảnh tượng trước mắt không những không biết mất, mà còn hiện hữu rõ hơn. Không thể nào, đây là đâu?! Một phút trước anh còn nằm trên giường của mình cơ mà!

Bóng đen kia bỗng khựng lại, như vừa cảm nhận được cử động của anh. Do đứng ngược sáng nên anh không thấy rõ thứ kia là người hay quái vật, nhưng nó mang lại dự cảm không lành.

Eduardo từ từ lùi lại phía sau. Thứ kia đang tiến tới gần anh, có hình dáng của một người đàn ông. Nhưng… Mặt anh trắng bệch, đứng ngay trước đây là một. con. zombie.! Cái thứ tưởng như chỉ có trong phim kinh dị lại đang đưa cái hốc mắt đen lòm nhìn anh, hầm hè những câu không rõ, rồi bất chợt đuổi theo. Thôi rồi thôi rồi— dù mặt cắt không còn một giọt máu nhưng anh run rẩy bỏ chạy.

Eduardo bó gối ngồi giữa đường, sợ hãi có, tức giận có có, và nhất là hoang mang tột cùng khi không biết mình đang ở đâu, chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Anh vẫn có thể nhìn thấy những tòa cao ốc chọc trời ở khắp nơi, rất giống với quang cảnh của thành phố New York, nhưng giờ đây im ắng lạ thường. Không thể nào, chẳng lẽ như những bộ phim khoa học viễn tưởng anh đã lạc vào thế giới song song, hay là xuyên thời gian?

Dù là kết quả nào đi chăng nữa thì Eduardo cảm nhận được nguy hiểm luôn rình rập xung quanh. Biết đâu lại có một con zombie khác nhảy xồ ra, không thể cứ ngồi đây than thân trách phận được. Phải giữ mạng sống, bằng cách kiếm đồ ăn, nơi ở và vũ khí tự vệ.

Eduardo đang bước đi trên đường cao tốc, có rất nhiều xe rải rác xung quanh, nhưng cái thì hết xăng, cái nổ lốp, cái thì không có chìa khóa.

Anh đã đi suốt nửa ngày, kiệt sức sau 3 lần chạy trốn khỏi zombie, vừa đói vừa khát mà vẫn không thấy một nơi an toàn hay một bóng người. Chẳng lẽ đời anh sẽ kết thúc thế này hay sao…

Eduardo chợt nghe thấy tiếng động cơ, là động cơ của một chiếc xe đang đến gần đây! Chắc chắn cái lũ xác sống đó không thể lái xe rồi, quả nhiên ông trời thương anh mà, vẫn còn người sống trong thành phố chết tiệt này!

Chưa kịp nghĩ nhiều anh đã lao ra chặn chiếc xe lại Chiếc xe thắng gấp, có lẽ anh đã làm người trong xe hoảng hồn vì người đó la lên bất ngờ. Ừm xin lỗi sau vậy, anh đeo lên bộ mặt tội nghiệp của Bambi chờ người đó bước ra. À mà sao giọng lúc nãy quen quen ta?

Cửa xe bật mở, một chàng trai bước ra. Cậu ta còn trẻ, chỉ tầm 20, ăn mặc đơn giản với hoodie và quần jeans, có vẻ nhút nhát và sợ sệt, mở to đôi mắt xanh lục nhìn anh đầy nghi vấn.

Đáng lẽ anh nên chào hỏi hay nói cái khỉ gì đó, nhưng không, Eduardo há hốc không nói lên lời, anh chỉ biết trân trân nhìn người kia, không thể nào—

“Ừm, anh… có sao không?” Người kia lo lắng hỏi, giọng nói lại khiến tim anh giật lên

“…M..ark?”

Người đang đứng trước mặt Eduardo là Mark Zuckerberg.

“Ơ… là ai?” Cậu ta bối rối nhìn anh. Lúc này Eduardo mới bình tĩnh lại, nhìn kĩ người đối diện hơn.

Không không, cậu ta không phải Mark, dù hai người giống nhau đến kinh ngạc— Cậu ta trẻ hơn, tóc xoăn đậm màu hơn và mặt cũng dễ thương hơn…

Có lẽ thái độ của Eduardo đã làm cậu ta sợ hãi rồi, cũng phải. “Không, không, tôi nhầm.” Anh xấu hổ giải thích.

Tại sao ông trời cứ thích chơi anh vậy…

“Ừm…” Người kia ngập ngừng, “Tôi không ngờ vẫn còn người sống sống đấy… Từ khi đại dịch zombie diễn ra gần 1 năm…”

Vậy là thế giới này đã xảy ra đại dịch, cậu ta là người may mắn sống sót. Nhưng chuyện này thì liên quan gì tới Eduardo chứ? Tại sao anh lại bị đưa đến cái nơi nguy hiểm này?

Dù chưa biết có bị kẹt ở đây vĩnh viễn hay không thì đi với người khác vẫn an toàn hơn. Anh lại nhìn cái người giống Mark kia, cậu ta đang lo lắng ngậm một đầu dây Hoodie, đáng yêu quá chết tiệt.

“Là tôi từ nơi khác tới,” Eduardo lên tiếng, “Có thể nào cho tôi đồng hành cùng cậu được không?” Anh nở nụ cười thân thiện nhất của mình.

“A… được, được chứ—” Mặt cậu tươi tỉnh hẳn lên, có lẽ cậu đã đi một mình rất lâu rồi. “Tôi… tôi có thể gọi anh là gì đây?” 

“Eduardo,” Anh không ngần ngại xưng tên thật của mình. Kỳ lạ là cậu ta lại có vẻ ngạc nhiên, “Còn cậu?”

“Ưm, Columbus”

“Hình như đó không phải là tên thật?” Eduardo nhíu mày 

“Phải, vì tôi đến từ Ohio, Columbus… Ở thế giới này anh không nên biết tên…” Cậu ta lầm bầm, “Vậy, Eduardo, anh lên chứ?”

“Ok, để tôi lái.”

Hoàng hôn dần buông xuống, bầu trời bây giờ nhuốm màu đỏ rực khiến ai nhìn cũng thấy xao xuyến. Tuy nhiên khoảng khắc đó chỉ tồn tại vài phút ngắn ngủi, tia nắng cuối cùng nhanh chóng biến mất, trả lại màu đen trải dài vô tận

Eduardo cầm tay lái. Đường vắng không một bóng người khiến anh có thể chạy đến vận tốc tối đa. Anh nhìn sang ghế bên, Columbus đang ngắm cảnh vật ngoài cửa sổ dù ngoài đó tối om. Eduardo lại nhớ đến những lần anh cũng chở Mark vào buổi tối thế này để đi ăn tối, vì thật sự cậu ta nguyên ngày chi lo viết code mà quên mất ăn.

Columbus bất chợt nhìn sang khiến anh giật mình. Cậu luôn mang một khuôn mặt lo lắng, khác hẳn với vẻ vô tình của Mark. Mà đúng hơn, chỉ mới trải qua vài tiếng với cậu ta mà Eduardo đã thấy tính cách hai người tương phản nhau, dù bề ngoài chẳng khác gì nhau. Columbus giống người em sinh đôi tốt tính của Mark vậy.

“Tôi có thể hỏi anh đến từ đâu không?” Cậu là người đầu tiên phá vỡ im lặng.

“Tôi không biết phải giải thích làm sao—” Anh thở hắt ra “Lúc trước tôi ở New York, nhưng mà…”

Chợt nghĩ đến một khả năng, Eduardo quay phắt lại hỏi “Khoan đã, đây là năm bao nhiêu?”

“Ơ… 2010, nhưng mà tại sao—”

“Ha, ra là vậy” Anh cười tự giễu, không ngờ mình có khả năng xuyên thời gian cơ đấy, “Nếu tôi nói tôi đến từ quá khứ cậu có tin không?”

Vẻ nghi ngờ thoáng trên mặt Columbus nhưng liền sau đó là sự hứng thú, “Tin, nhưng mà làm cách nào vậy?”

“Nếu tôi biết thì đã chế tạo ra cỗ máy thời gian và kiếm ối tiền rồi.” Eduardo đáp “Bằng một cách thần kì nào đó tôi đã đến tương lai 6 năm sau chỉ bằng việc nằm trên giường mình.” 

Mà nếu thật sự là vậy thì nước Mĩ sẽ gặp thảm họa diệt vong vài năm nữa thôi sao, và anh được ban cho một cơ hội sống sót? 

Chợt Eduardo nhớ đến Mark. Nếu người đang ngồi cạnh anh không phải CEO Facebook mà chỉ có ngoại hình giống nhau, vậy người thật đâu?

Lẽ nào… Anh thấy khó thở đột ngột, tim co bóp dữ dội. Dù Mark, là một thằng khốn, đã phản bội anh, nhưng cậu ta vẫn là bạn thân duy nhất của Eduardo, thời sinh viên họ đã hạnh phúc biết bao nhiêu—

“Eduardo, anh có sao không?” Columbus cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của anh, “Nếu anh mệt thì để tôi lái cho.”

“Không sao, chỉ là— cậu là người duy nhất sống sót à” 

“Không,” Eduardo lóe lên tia hi vọng nhỏ nhoi, nhưng ngay lập tức bị dập tắt, “Nhưng tôi đã đi suốt 1 năm nay qua gần hết các bang rồi, và không thấy dấu hiệu sự sống đâu cả.”

“Vậy sao cậu—”

“Trước đây tôi đồng hành với 3 người nữa,” Cậu kể lại, thoáng buồn rầu, “Một người đàn ông và hai chị em.”

“Họ như gia đình của tôi vậy, nhất là Talla, nhưng—”

“Trong một lần bị zombie bao vây sàn nhà dưới chân sụp xuống, đến lúc tỉnh dậy đã không thấy họ đâu rồi…” Giọng Columbus nhỏ dần, dù vậy cậu vẫn mỉm cười nói “Nhưng chắc chắn là họ vẫn còn sống.”

Eduardo bỗng trở nên trầm lặng khiến cậu lo lắng. Nhưng sau đó anh quay sang nhìn cậu

“Tôi có thể đi tìm họ cùng cậu chứ, gia đình của cậu ấy?”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi! cảm ơn anh, Eduardo” Giọng Columbus lúc này đã mệt mỏi, chẳng bao lâu sau cậu cuộn người ngủ ngon lành trên ghế phụ. Trong xe bây giờ chỉ còn tiếng thở dài của anh.

“Mất tích?” Mark ngừng gõ, ngước lên nhìn

“Ừ có lẽ là vậy, 2 ngày nay không thấy Eduardo đâu” 

“2 ngày? Vậy sao Dustin? Có khi cậu ta đi Singapore rồi.”

“Mark… Thôi tùy cậu có lo hay không tôi về đây, giữ sức khỏe.” Dustin thở dài, bước ra khỏi văn phòng của cậu. Giờ đã là 8h tối, mọi người ai cũng về cả, dù vậy Mark vẫn ngồi lại như thường lệ để lập trình.

“Chẳng lẽ tôi phải gọi cảnh sát hay sao,” Cậu lầm bầm, quay trở lại bàn phím. Nhưng gõ đi gõ lại vẫn không ra một câu lệnh hoàn chỉnh, đầu óc đã ở đâu mất rồi.

Thôi thì hôm nay về sớm vậy, có lẽ cậu sẽ tạt qua nhà hàng Hoa mới mở dưới phố.

Phải rồi, nhà người đó cũng ở dưới phố.

Mark cầm điện thoại lên bấm số gọi, nhưng đầu bên kia không có trả lời.


End file.
